


Furious Coffee

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Trans, M/M, Voice Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil liked to watch as new people walk into Furious Coffee and the dawning realization that this coffeeshop isn’t frequented by too many cis or even run by it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furious Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr Anon requested - Nick/Phil transgender and coffeeshop au? Or photography au somehow, if the coffeeshop doesn't apppeal to you. Please?

Phil liked to watch as new people walk into Furious Coffee and the dawning realization that this coffeeshop isn’t frequented by too many cis or even run by it. Usually the realization takes place when they notice Nick in his bright pink wig. Reactions varied from the bible thumpers that tried to convince them that they were all sinners to those that looked like they had just found a second home.

Nick tended to handle the bible thumpers with drama and more intimidation. It was a sight to behold and one that resulted in Nick stalking over to him with a pot of coffee.

“You want some more coffee?” Phil asked, holding a pot of regular coffee in his hand.

“I’m good,” Phil said, smiling at him. “How are things?”

“They’re good,” Nick said. “Mind if I sit?”

“Go ahead,” Phil said, gesturing to the chair next to him.

“You still doing the thing?” Nick asked.

Phil smiled. “Voice Therapy for men transitioning to women?”

Nick nodded. “Wait, just trans-women?”

“Yes, I’m still doing that. The drugs for transitioning to men tend to thicken the vocal folds, so there isn’t a need. It’s not needed as much.”

Nick nodded. “You have room in your schedule?”

Phil took a sip of his drink and considered it. “I might or one of my partners.”

“I’d rather you handle this one, they’ve been through a lot, and…”

Phil nodded, reaching into his wallet and pulling out one of his cards. He offered it to Nick, who took it. “Have ‘em call my office.”

“Thanks Phil.” Nick said. “We still on for dinner tonight?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
